Revenge can be sweet LxMisa
by Baahphomet
Summary: AU where the man who killed Misa's family is instead, caught by L. She now feels as if she should devote herself to L instead.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Light reflected down two amber eyes that were clad in running eyeliner, dripping down the girl's chin and trailing down into her lap.

She missed her parents. She couldn't help but to let revenge be the very oil that fuels the fire within her.

That sick bastard didn't have to kill her parents. Why her parents? Why _her_? Why does she have to be here, sitting in front of a strange, slouching man who knows nothing of what eye contact truly is. She could feel his wide, dark eyes looking her up and down, deducing her every feature only to interrogate her with even more questions.

"Miss Amane… How tall was the suspect?"

She scoffed at such a stupid question, choking out an answer through tears. "Hell if I know. Average? Tall? I don't know."

He just nodded in return, inching a cup of coffee towards her. She looked down at it and furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. She assumed he was offering her a warm drink to make her feel better, so she took it and lapped up a sip. It was sickeningly sweet, but the way he looked at her while she drank was sweet and inviting, so she just choked down the beverage and set the cup down. He was still grinning at her.

"Hair colour?"

"Dark brown."

"Facial hair?"

"Stubble."

"Age?"

"My parents age, I think?"

"At least you're an adult. You're not dependant on them, yes?"

"Hey! What kind of moron question is that?! They're still my parents, Ryuzaki! The sick fuck took my brother, too. "

"I know. But at least you can make it in this world, Miss Amane. I know you can. Where are you staying now?"

"A hotel. Why?"

He ignored her question and pulled up his laptop, gesturing to her to come closer. "You validated my assumption."

"What?"

"The description of the man fit the suspects of the killer, Misa." He smiled and looked at her, turning his screen to her to show what looked like the suspects in captivity. "Come with me. I want you to confirm the killer." He got up and opened the door and Misa followed along him.

He took her to a jail cell in which she saw about 7 men, all around the same age and size. They looked scared and depressed, like chickens in a chicken coop.

L put his hand on the leather sleeve of her shoulder, leaning to her height. "Which one is it?"

Misa shifted her eyes at each face as they lined up and gave each a good look. It didn't take long till she saw the face of the man who killed her family and left her depressed and festering in revenge-thirsty despair. She sheepishly pointed at his face, softly whispering to the tall, pale detective. "That one… He was a co-worker, too… Of my mother."

L looked down at her with a small grin that complimented his innocent, round eyes well. "So, it is Lind. D Tailor?" The fact that he was right again was all pleasing to his ego.

"Yes. Yes, I wouldn't forget that face." She choked out, fear clearly filling her eyes as she saw the face of the man who slaughtered her family. The horrifying memory re-played in her mind, causing her stomach to churn and her eyes to wince in disgust. She remembers hiding in her room, looking out of the crack of her door, down the stairs at the killer like a cat hiding in a tree. She wanted to help, she really did, but she was powerless to do so. She felt even more vulnerable when she saw her mother fighting back with the fierce attitude of a lioness ready to attack, shielding her younger brother. She clawed and cut him up with her kitchen knives, but it was all for nothing. He shot her in the head and the very bullet that shot through her mother shot through her brother, too. She recalled her father trying to sneak up on the monster, too. He turned around and shot him thrice. She would help. She'd do anything to save them, but h'd just kill her, too.

"It's him." she sniffled out, curling up her posture and growing closer to the detective's frail form, hugging to him for comfort.

"Are you sure, Miss Amane?"

"Yes! Damn it, yes it's obviously him! Do you think I wouldn't remember the face of the man who ruined my life, you idiot?!" She hissed back. Her outburst wasn't out of malintent towards Ryuzaki, but out of frustration and fear. She was still hugging onto him as if her life depended on it, nestling her face into his chest. "Get him out of my sight. I don't want to see him anymore."

The two were back in the lounge that she was interrogated in, facing each other from across the coffee table. He was grinning at her with an aura of satisfaction. "The case is closed. Lind D. Tailor is serving his time in prison, Miss Amane. Thank you for your cooperation."

Her eyes rolled up from the view of the floor to meet his stare as she thought of what to say about the matter. "Death sentence, too?"

"It's only justice, is it not?"

She smiled at him with her teary eyes and sweet red lips forming the first smile she gave in a month. "Really? Really?!"

"Yes, really. His last day is on the 21st of May."

He gasped as her body slumped onto his, hugging him tightly, showing each and every bit of gratitude she could give. "Thank you! Thank you, Ryuzaki." A large, sticky, red mark that smelt of strawberries was left on his cheek from the big kiss he was given, causing his face to turn pink from surprise.

"I owe you, Ryuzaki. I don't know how I could replay you. Thank you."

After he processed the fact that he was, indeed, being tightly embraced by the pretty young model that was Misa Amane, he relaxed his body and let get continue the hug, getting slightly annoyed by the stickiness of all of the red kiss marks she left on his forehead and cheeks from showing how grateful she was. He smirked and grabbed her by the waist, placing her off of him and to his left. "I'm just doing my job, Miss Amane."

"I know! But still, how can I ever repay you, Ryuu?" She asked, grabbing onto his arm and looking up at him with eyes that just begged to please.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

To Ryuzaki, Misa wasn't as stupid as she let on. She was attentive to detail, curious and earnest, which was, in his eyes, helpful for the work he does. He also couldn't help but find her cutesy pouts and snarky replies a charming asset and her ability to act extremely useful. He looked back down at her and met with her big, amber eyes again. "I know exactly what you can do for me, Miss Amane…"

She smiled brightly at the eccentric young man, hugging his arm even tighter. "Yes?! What is it, What is it?!"

"You can help me in many ways."

She gasped. "Yes? Like what, Ryuu-san?"

"You're very attentive and very charming. I'd like you to spend time with suspects, without them knowing you're associated with me at all."

She puffed her cheeks "Hey! Why wouldn't you want them knowing we're partners?! Am I an embarrassment to you?"

He rolled his big, dark eyes back and sighed. "No. If they knew you and I were working together, they wouldn't tell you anything at all. I want you to get as much information as possible from them for me, Misa. Can you do that? I know you're a good actress..."

"Oh… Um, sure." she smiled, still hugging his arm. "Wait a minute… but what if they try to kill me, too?"

"No. We'll be in an approachable distance, trust me on that, Miss Amane. You'll be safe."

She sighed and nuzzled the white sleeved arm she was clinging onto. "I know I'm safe with _you_ Ryuzaki!"

He blushed again, partly out of embarrassment, partly out of the fact that the beautiful model he just helped out was not only complimenting him, showering him with support and compliments, but nuzzling into his arm's sleeve. "I am justice, after all." He mumbled as he shifted out of his seat, breaking Misa's captivity of his arm to pour himself a cup of coffee. He poured her one, too, and gave it to her.

She grinned sweetly and rejected the jar of sugar he offered her, taking her coffee black instead. She sipped on the coffee as her sweet, innocent eyes watched the man act upon his frog-like mannerisms to get through daily life.

He crouched back down on the couch and took a few sips out of his cup before he continued speaking. "I've also noticed that you're quite attentive to detail… Fascinated by it, almost. How else would you notice that your eyeshadow is slightly a more purple tone, or that the man had stubble and it wasn't just the shadows from the crime being at night? I know you let on an exterior of being ditzy, but I know that's just another act, too."

Her face reddened, huffing with annoyance as she stuck her tongue out. "Excuse me?!"

He gestured his hand at her to calm down and continued talking. "I said that you aren't as unintelligent as you come across as. I know you're just playing dumb, it's just an act. I can tell that you could be bright at times, bright enough to be helpful investigating a case. You can help me with your acting and ability to notice small details."

She huffed again and looked back up at him, still irked by the backhanded compliment he gave her. "I was going for cute and sweet, but sure, dumb is okay, too…"

He rolled his eyes again. "I didn't mean offense, Miss Amane. Now, if you please, I have work to do…" He grabbed his laptop and read a message from the police department that 3 criminals all died from heart attacks within the last 24 hours. Misa looked over his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his neck from behind, leaning on his back. She read the message with him, smiling with those cherry red lips of her's.

"Can I help you with this, Ryuzaki?" She smiled, letting her charm penetrate his deep eyes that beautifully resembled an abyss. "I owe it to you."

His eyes widened with her stare and shifted his eyes back to the screen. "Perhaps…"

She gave him a wide smile and slumped back to the seat next to him. "Great! Where do I start?!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

L pushed the laptop from himself and turned to the blonde model with a small grin sweetly accenting his lips. L tented his fingers and began to discuss his plans. "Well, Misa, you're quite charming."

Misa smiled, giddy and flattered from L's kind words. Her cheeks began to tint her white, vampire-like skin with pink. "Oh, thank you, Ryuzaki!"

"You're also very agreeable, friendly and outgoing. These are all to your advantage."

"Oh, Ryu~ You're too kind!"

L handed Misa a small microphone. "I want you to put this in your bra."

"My what?..."

"Your bra. So the suspects don't see it…"

"Pervert! I can keep this thing elsewhere, you know!"

L rolled his eyes and patted her golden head. "I'm not a pervert, Misa. This is just so we can hear what the suspect is saying in regards to your questions. Today, at 7:00, I've scheduled a date for you and a suspect of the Kira investigation. I want you to wear the microphone to the date, okay?"

Misa puffed her cheeks in a childlike manner and nodded with reluctance. She then grabbed his white shirt and pulled herself closer, looking into his eyes. "Yes, but will you be there in case they hurt me?! Also, how did you even arrange this?"

L petted her hair again, rolling his wide eyes and nodding. " I'm only using inductive reasoning for this situation. The man in question is Light Yagami, chief Yagami's son. I will make sure to ensure your protection. I've ordered one of the task force members to assist you. "

Misa huffed and pouted. "B-but I don't _know_ them as well as you, Ryuzaki! I want to go with you!" Fear left a light taste in her voice as she begged for L to assist her.

"Misa - you've only known me for a month. You're in good hands with them."

By 6:30, Misa was dressed to depress, as usual. Her dress was like a blanket of darkness over her golden-pale body. Her legs were covered in spider-web and bat decorated tights, her lips were blood red, and her purse looked like a vampire bat that was hanging off of her. It wasn't even Halloween.

She walked over to L, who was crouching down on the sofa, investigating. The corvid haired man was too focused on his work to even acknowledge her until she wrapped her arms around him and gave him a peck on his cheek, marking a wine-red print on his face. L gasped from the sudden attention and turned to her, touching his cheek and blushing.

"I'm ready!" she managed to choke out, leaving her fears in the back of her mind.

"I called a cab to pick you up. It's coming in 15 minutes."

"I'm also very scared, Ryuzaki. _Please_ come with me? You'd be investigating either way."

"I changed the assistant to Raye Penber."

"Whatever. Are you coming or not, Ryuzaki? Don't leave me alone with strangers!"

"No, if you need me, I'll hear it from the microphone I gave you. Do you have it still?" He asked, trailing his gaze down to her chest.

"Hey!" Misa huffed out, grabbing his face to lift up his head. L grabbed her hand and looked back at her face with his pale lips forming a slight smirk.

"Well, Miss Amane, do you have it?"

"Yes! And don't look down there, okay?!"

L didn't respond to her request, instead, he chose to form his own requests. "Misa, if you feel as if you are in danger, I want you to say "cherry pie", okay?"

Misa nodded in agreement and left the room to get in the cab.

By 7:00, she got to her date. Raye pointed to the suspect in question. She saw a young man with light brown hair and a khaki suit waiting at a bench. Upon further inspection, he looked familiar - like the boy who is in her psychology class! He was very handsome.

"Are you sure it's him?!" she asked, baffled by their choice in suspects.

The steadfast man nodded. "His behaviour and schedules are in line with the evidence and information we have. He _could_ be it." He gestured for her to approach him. "Make sure to ask questions about the case, Misa. We're counting on you."

Misa sat next to the young man who was seemingly alone. She smiled and gave him a nudge. His eyes widened and he turned to her, confused. "Misa? What are you doing here?"

"Hey, Light! I just saw you and thought I'd say hi. We share psychology, right?"

"Yes."

"Hm, funny that no one in that class is talking about this new case. It's mysterious, really."

"What case?"

"The "Kira case". It's on the news. 4 criminals had heart attacks today… You know about it?"

"That has nothing to do with psychology."

"Yeah too! Criminals are crazy, Light!"

"It isn't relevant to the course. Anyway, yes, I've head of it."

"Well, it scares me a little! What if you get killed from pirating mp3 songs, huh?" she laughed off.

"It isn't a valid enough crime to pirate songs, Misa. Kira is killing _real_ criminals. Murderers, rapists, armed robbers… You catch my drift, _don't you_?" Light retorted in a mildly condescending tone of voice, as if she were a preschooler.

"Yeah! I think it's great that all of these dangerous people are dying off, huh? Makes the world a safer place…" At this point, she wasn't sure if she was going along with this for the case or because Light was so smart and handsome, like a prince.

"Yeah, I agree." He leaned back on the bench, clasping his hands behind his head.

"I mean there will be less homicides, and that's good. Besides, it's karma, isn't it, Light?"

Light just nodded his head and took a deep breath. "Yes. But it's still homicide."

"Yeah, but is it _wrong_?"

"... No, but it's illegal."

"What if they're already on death row?"

"Hm?"

"Well, there was a serial killer on the loose a month ago. Lind D. Tailor… He's on death row now. Do you think Kira will kill him, too?"

"Let's see."

After 30 more minutes of conversation, Light decided to end the interaction and Misa headed back to Raye, waiting for the cab. Misa looked up at the man's face and, as if she were commenting on the weather, she stated "I told Light the name of my family's murderer."

Raye's face flinched, doing a double take. "Bold of you to do so… why's that?"

"If I hear that Lind suddenly died of a heart attack, wouldn't that tell us something?"

Raye nodded as he saw the taxi pull up. "Let's watch and see, Miss Amane. It certainly would be a story I'll be telling Naomi."

"Tell her! Make me a legend!" she giggled as she walked off to enter the taxi, waving Raye a goodbye.

Misa finally arrived back to L, who was currently residing in the same hotel as her. She gave his door a knock and heard him say that it's unlocked. She walked in to see him as usual, crouching, eating cake and staring at his laptop.

"I'm home, Ryuzaki!"

"You're not home, you're in a hotel."

Misa sighed and rolled her eyes. "It's my temporary home."

"No, your temporary home is room 606. This is my temporary home, Miss Amane."

"Whatever, it's close enough!"

L poured her a cup of tea and patted the seat next to him, summoning Misa to hither. "Anyway, how did it go?"

"I came up with something."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

L tilted his head to the right, seemingly interested. This could either result in success or failure. "Yes, Misa?"

"I told Light the full name of the bastard who killed my family!"

"What's your reasoning?" L tilted into her direction even further, his dark, storm grey eyes gazing into her passionate ones.

"We win either way. One way, Light's innocent and Lind D Tailor gets executed in the typical fashion,"

"Yes?"

"The other way, Light IS Kira and kills Lind D Tailor. If Lind D Tailor suddenly dies of a heart attack, then this will be one more point into proving Light's Kira." Her once determined eyes began to sadden as the sentence continued, but L didn't seem to notice. She would be heartbroken if Light was Kira.

"Well, does he know his face?"

"Who knows."

L helped himself to a slice of cake, licking the cream off of his wrist in the most feline-like fashion. He looked back at her face, breaking the concentration from his confection. "Possible hole in your logic - what if someone else knew the face and name of Lind D Tailor and wasn't Light?"

"I hope that's the case, that Light isn't Kira." she began to look at her lap. Her flaxen locks poured down, over her shoulders, now framing her face as they hung long and heavy. Her posture curved and she began to ball up into her own little world. She let out a sigh. First her family's dead and now her crush is a murder suspect? Can it get worse?

"What would that matter to you? A criminal is a criminal, yes?"

She looked back up at the crouched over detective, her face reddened from how calloushe is. "What would it matter to me?! Light's my classmate! He helps his sister with schoolwork, he's an A student, he's a prince charming! Not a psycho like Kira or Lind..."

"And how would you know that? Anyone could be Kira. He isn't some special prince."

"How would you know that he isn't innocent?! What makes him a suspect anyway, huh?"

"He's a Police Chief's son, so he has information regarding police records. That means he knows the names and faces of criminals."

"And?"

"He was on the same bus as the man who held it under armed hostage."

"So?"

"And he lives in the same location as said criminal, and has the same sleep pattern."

"So?! No one's a sleepless zombie like you, Ryuzaki!"

L rolled his eyes at her feisty outburst. "Misa, this isn't about me."

Misa just huffed and crossed her arms, puffing her cheeks out and pouting her lips.

L had mixed feelings. She was adorable and charming, but oh so moody, making her both easy and hard to work with. This frustrated him in a way. "Misa," L shifted himself closer to the young lady as he drew out one of his slender, long hands, brushing her hair softly.

She always hated it when people would invade her space like that, but she couldn't help but blush and lean into his touch. Although the pair remained this way for a while, her eyes still didn't meet his.

For a while, the room was silent, other than the news playing ambiently in the background of the room.

"You can't keep on being so hard to work with."

She just stuck her tongue out at him, remaining silent.

L sighed and rolled his eyes again. " _Misa…_ Everyone has to be viewed equally. Light isn't exempt from this. Neither are you, neither am I. We're just trying to figure out who Kira is. Now, will you stop being so dramatic?"

She hated how condescending this sounded to her. Like he's comforting a toddler or something. "I'm reacting normally, Ryuzaki. Not everyone's a vulcan like you, ok? I know Light _could_ be Kira but I just don't want him to be Kira."

"Sticking your tongue out isn't normal for a 19 year old -"

"I don't care, ok?! I don't even know what to make of my interview with Light! I don't even know what to do with this whole case!"

"Well, he said that Kira's doings aren't _wrong_ , just illegal, right?"

"Yeah."

"Meaning he, in some way, sees Kira as reasonable?"

"...I guess."

"Meaning that he may share that rationality. This is another checkpoint."

"I mean, I guess it is."

It was now 11:15. Misa overheard something that automatically withdrew her face and attention from L's embrace. "Serial killer and armed robber, Lind D Tailor, now found dead from cardiac arrest at 9:46." She grabbed L's hand tightly, pointing to the screen, nudging Ryuzaki and shouting enthusiastically. "I predicted it! Look! Look, Ryuzaki!"

"This increases the probability that Light is Kira by 40%."

"Hey! You just said that this being limited to Light was a hole in my logic!"

"It _could_ be, it isn't an exact flaw in your logic. He just interacted with a victim of Lind D Tailor - you."

"The point I made earlier exactly."

L nodded. "It is the point you made earlier."

Misa nodded, sporting the usual pout.

"I want you to talk to him again. You have class with him tomorrow, on Wednesday, right?"

"Yes."

"I want you to ask him about what you saw on the news. See how he reacts regarding the fact."

Misa nodded. Her mood suddenly changed after she fully registered the death of her family's killer. Misa hugged L tightly. "Anything for Ryuzaki! If it weren't for you, Lind wouldn't be dead!"

Her head was now resting on his shoulder as she cuddled her detective. L's face was pink with flattery. He felt butterflies invade his stomach. "It's a thing called the butterfly effect. It wasn't just me."

"Well, if it weren't for _you_ he wouldn't be caught." She looked at the clock "I better get to bed soon. My class starts at 8:00,"

L remained speechless as she kissed him a goodnight on the cheek, pressing her glossed lips against him sweetly. "Goodnight Ryuzaki…" He could still feel the warm indent her head left on his collarbone. L watched her walk out of the lounge, waving at him as she slinked off into her room.

It was now 3AM. As usual, L couldn't sleep. He especially couldn't sleep because he felt as if his stomach were a bean bag and his face was fevered, hot and red.

Whatever this was, this was probably the only thing on this planet that has ever made L feel his cheeks tingle with blush and butterflies flutter in his stomach. Was he sick? Or…

Was it the feel of her soft lips against his face? Was it her soft yet firm grip she had on his frame? Was it the fact that she was the first girl to ever give him such attention?

Or was it the fact that he was falling for Misa?...


	5. Chapter 5

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Chapter 5:/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"To get his mind off of Misa, the insomniac decided to build a castle made of sugar cubes on the living room's coffee table. He got out a box of sugar cubes that were mixed in colour and meticulously planned a way to construct his work of art. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"One block after another, one minute after another, the image was beginning to reveal itself, just like the cases he worked on. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"This was almost meditative for L, it was soothing to build up small pieces into a big picture. It gave him a sense of understanding about the world. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"3 hours of steadily, carefully balancing cube on cube passed. L didn't even know what time it was or what was going on exterior to him and the sugar castle until he felt his foot step on something sharp and metallic. He saw it's shine reflect into his plain of vision and decided to pick it up. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"It was a gold hair clip with an opalescent, white skull shape adorning it. Just the thought knowing of who may of left it behind caused the young man to feel that weird sensation in his stomach /"I'm 99.9% sure this is Misa's…" He whispered to himself, putting the accessory in his pocket./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"At 5AM, he finished with his castle, but it still didn't please him. It still looked plain and boring. He sighed to himself and began thinking of ways to make it look more impressive, putting one hand to his thumb and one in his pocket as the contemplated. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He felt the hair clip in his pocket and pulled it out, placing it on the middle of the castle's "roof". /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"A small grin formed on his pale, soft face as he looked at his finished product. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Once it was 7, he felt two slender, soft arms hug him. It was Misa. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Good morning, Ryuzaki!" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"His dark, wide eyes blinked twice, staring right into her eyes. "Hello, Misa."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Misa gasped, looking at the sugar castle. "Did you make that?!" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Yes.… Say, Misa?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""It's even multicolored and everythi-"br /"I'm tagging along with you."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"After class was a stressor. Misa tried to catch up with Light, but he seemed to fast to get to. It was almost as if he were trying to avoid her. He was carrying a notebook that was hidden in his textbook, gripping it protectively./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Light! Hey!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Light sighed and turned around "Yes, Misa?..."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I remember we bumped into each other last night." She almost sounded like she was giggling. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Yes, I remember that, too."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Why were you there alone?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He was there alone to assess who's name he'd write down next, but stupid Misa got in his way. "It was after cram class. I decided to get some fresh air."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Oh, okay! Well, did you see the news yesterday? Lately, I've been seeing a lot of criminals dropping like flies! I wonder why the news is focusing on it so much."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"L was observing from afar to see how well she was doing. If he is Kira, she could be killed. Especially if he suspected her of being on the side of the forensics. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Light looked uncomfortable with the mention. "Because... it's the kind of stuff we need to know. Hey, I need to get to class. Would you like to go get coffee this Saturday? We could talk then."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Misa became giddy with joy. "Sure! When?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""9:00?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Yes! See you then!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Misa was glad L was so easy to find in a crowd. His teased, fluffy black hair that set him apart from the more sleek looking students reminded her of Robert Smith. She couldn't help but feel as if she were floating. Her slender, petite body slinked past others to get to where L was./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Ryuzaki!" She exclaimed as she went in for a hug. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Her vice grip hugs were always stronger than he'd ever expect such a small girl to be capable of. His left arm remained restricted in her grasp as he nibbled on his right thumb. Lowering his head down, he replied "Did you pick up on anything?" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Uh, not much. But he was holding this weird notebook in such a protective manner. Maybe it was just his diary or something."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Or maybe he doesn't want you looking at his notes." /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Misa headbutted him lightly. "Hey! Don't be like that!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Underneath that seemingly stoic, deductive face of his, L felt as if shards of glass were stabbing his heart. It was ever since that morning when Misa agreed to go on a date with Light. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He stared at the hair-clip that decorated the sugar castle he made as he crouched across from it, sipping tea. The tea was bitter and unpleasant, similar to the feelings of inferiority he now felt. He sighed and reached over to the castle, almost destroying it's beauty just to sweeten his drink. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"A black notebook fluttered through the air like a butterfly and fell on the counter of her vanity. Misa became startled when it knocked some of her cosmetics onto the floor and turned to face the issue. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"It was beautiful, fully to her aesthetics. Black, petite, pretty font… Misa opened it up to see these rules imprinted into the page. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""The human whose name is written in this note shall die."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Misa furrowed her eyebrows and examined the book even more until she felt a tall figure loom over her and touch her shoulder. She turned over. "Ryuzaki-" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Misa screeched when she saw a tall, skeletal woman with white and lilac hair. "Who are you?! Are you some kind of angel?! Or demon?!" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I'm a shinigami."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Misa blinked with relief, feeling impressed. "So cool…"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Rem furrowed her eyebrows at the sudden lack of fear in the girl's eyes. She then looked around the bedroom. The girl must have had an obsession with death. A coffin shaped purse. Skull decorations and accessories. An entire wardrobe that would suit a funeral perfectly. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Can I use this thing as an accessory? It's cool looking."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Rem shrugged. "It's "yours" now. You touched it."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Hey! I don't have cooties, you can have it back!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I am curious to see what you'd do with it."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Misa shifted her eyes and sighed. "I'm working on a case with this detective."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Yes? Do you want him dead?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""No! I love him! I owe him my life! I'd do anything for him. I'd even kill for him."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Okay. Then what's your point?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Will this be useful in catching the criminal we have our eyes on?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""It's a possibility."/p 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Misa was glad L was so easy to find in a crowd. His teased, fluffy black hair that set him apart from the more sleek looking students reminded her of Robert Smith. She couldn't help but feel as if she were floating. Her slender, petite body slinked past others to get to where L was.

"Ryuzaki!" She exclaimed as she went in for a hug.

Her vice grip hugs were always stronger than he'd ever expect such a small girl to be capable of. His left arm remained restricted in her grasp as he nibbled on his right thumb. Lowering his head down, he replied "Did you pick up on anything?"

"Uh, not much. But he was holding this weird notebook in such a protective manner. Maybe it was just his diary or something."

"Or maybe he doesn't want you looking at his notes."

Misa headbutted him lightly. "Hey! Don't be like that!"

Underneath that seemingly stoic, deductive face of his, L felt as if shards of glass were stabbing his heart. It was ever since that morning when Misa agreed to go on a date with Light.

He stared at the hair-clip that decorated the sugar castle he made as he crouched across from it, sipping tea. The tea was bitter and unpleasant, similar to the feelings of inferiority he now felt. He sighed and reached over to the castle, almost destroying it's beauty just to sweeten his drink.

A black notebook fluttered through the air like a butterfly and fell on the counter of her vanity. Misa became startled when it knocked some of her cosmetics onto the floor and turned to face the issue.

It was beautiful, fully to her aesthetics. Black, petite, pretty font… Misa opened it up to see these rules imprinted into the page.

"The human whose name is written in this note shall die."

Misa furrowed her eyebrows and examined the book even more until she felt a tall figure loom over her and touch her shoulder. She turned over. "Ryuzaki-"

Misa screeched when she saw a tall, skeletal woman with white and lilac hair. "Who are you?! Are you some kind of angel?! Or demon?!"

"I'm a shinigami."

Misa blinked with relief, feeling impressed. "So cool…"

Rem furrowed her eyebrows at the sudden lack of fear in the girl's eyes. She then looked around the bedroom. The girl must have had an obsession with death. A coffin shaped purse. Skull decorations and accessories. An entire wardrobe that would suit a funeral perfectly.

"Can I use this thing as an accessory? It's cool looking."

Rem shrugged. "It's "yours" now. You touched it."

"Hey! I don't have cooties, you can have it back!"

"I am curious to see what you'd do with it."

Misa shifted her eyes and sighed. "I'm working on a case with this detective."

"Yes? Do you want him dead?"

"No! I love him! I owe him my life! I'd do anything for him. I'd even kill for him."

"Okay. Then what's your point?"

"Will this be useful in catching the criminal we have our eyes on?"

"It's a possibility."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

The death note was held secure in the casket that complimented Misa's skull hair clips.

She stared at the black lip stains on her cup as she waited for Light.

She spotted his coffee-coloured hair and usual khaki suit and waved him down. "Hey! Light! Over here!"

He turned to acknowledge her, but still stayed in line to order his drink. Misa let out a sigh and held her coffee closer to herself.

He finally sat down with her, sipping down an ice cold cup of green tea. "How was your morning?"

"Pretty okay, how about yours?"

"Hectic. There are too many people in Japan, right? It's so crowded, I felt crushed just walking here."

"Oh. Sorry about that. It can get crowded at times, yes."

Light sipped on his tea while Misa stirred some sugar into her coffee.

"So, your dad's a police chief, right?"

"What about it?"

"Well, lately, on the news, I've seen more and more deaths, rapes, robberies... It's a real downer. I just want some good news to hear about."

"Yeah, I wish we had a perfect world without any scum."

"Wouldn't that be nice?" Misa really would want that, but deep down, under that cheerful exterior, she knew that it would be too idealistic. Nothing will ever be perfect. "So, I've been hearing about some man named "Kira"... a criminal who kills other criminals. Well, Lind D Tailor was found dead from a heart attack. Do you think that maybe Kira killed him?"

Light blinked fastly, wondering how a ditz like Misa would come to that conclusion. He always thought she'd spend her free time giving cats makeovers or crying about how her black top isn't the same black as her skirt. What does she do? Research forensics for fun? "That's in interesting point. What would make you think that?"

"All of the Kira victims died of heart attacks! Duh..."

"It's possible, but it could be many factors...the stress of being held prisoner, genetics, sodium overdose… Kira isn't the only one who gives heart attacks."

Misa giggled "Okay then, if you say so, but the conspiracy theory is still sticking with me. I'm glad that loser's dead. But come on! He deserved a much more painful death though. If I were him, I'd bludgeon him with a spiked baseball bat and my spiked boots…"

"Hey, would you like to come to my house after this coffee? I want to show you something."

Light shut the door to his room and gave her a small smirk.

"You seem open and non judgemental… I like that about you."

"Aww, thanks!"

He got out a small, black notebook and showed it to her. "So, Lind D Tailor killed your family?"

"Yes, why?"

"A man under the alias "L" has been speaking to me through Lind, so I killed him."

"You killed L?!" Misa cried out, horrified that L was dead. She didn't realise that the argument didn't make sense because she just spoke to L this morning, days after Lind's death.

Light looked at her with serious eyes, disappointed at her stupid outburst and strange concern for "L". "No. Lind."

Misa flinched "You're kidding me." She felt conflicted. One one end, L is counting on her to catch Kira. In her own mind, she owes L her life. On the other end, Light's her friend, her crush and the man who murdered her worst enemy.

"A man named Raye is next. He's an FBI agent who's onto me. About to be was…." He chuckled to himself.

Misa panicked internally. What if, in her book, she wrote Raye's name but changed the time?

"I have the same book." She fastly bursted out, not being sure what to say.

"What?"

"A-A woman, named Rem? It was hers… She's a shinigami.."

"Did you use it yet?"

"No, but I have to get going soon. I have a modelling shoot to do."

Misa met Raye. He didn't deserve such harsh treatment just for doing his job. He has a wedding to enjoy in a year. He has a family.

Misa sat with her death note and wrote in the name "Raye Penber."

Specifications? "He dies at 85, on August 8th, 2059, from old age, after a long, happy, fulfilling life with Naomi Misora."

Misa let out a dramatic sigh, looking at the door as she held the book to her heart, thinking about what she should tell L….


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

So the boy she had her heart and eye on for months is suddenly a serial killer? What's next? Watari is a serial robber? L is secretly a merchant for the black market?

Misa sighed, plopped her back onto the bed and grabbed her childhood toy, a frankenstein stitched rabbit doll named "Yumi" to her heart as she let a tear run down her cheek.

Misa gulped, looking around for a place to hide this book. It must hold great power if it killed the very man who left her orphaned. Who knows what this is going to do to her?

She put the small, leather book under her pillow and slinked away to the lounge L usually hung out in. Timidly, she knocked on the door. She now has to tread carefully with her words, as to not sound insane.

"Ryuzaki?..."

"Come in. The door's open."

She walked in to see L standing right in front of her. Something was up. Is he suspicious of her? "You usually just walk in here and sneak up on me. Why are you suddenly knocking, Misa?" He asked, placing his thumb to his mouth.

"I have… I have something I need to tell you."

L gave her a small, interested grin, leaning in even closer to her. "I'm listening."

"I… I'd like to take a seat with you. It's important."

L gestured with his fluffy, dark haired head to come with him. He took a crouch on the sofa and poured two cups of tea. "I was expecting you this time of day." He pushed her some cake.

Misa felt sick to her stomach. She accepted the tea, but declined the cake. "You can have it… You like it more than I do anyway."

L stuffed a piece of cake in his mouth and chewed as he stared at her, interested.

"Light has a notebook…"

"Who doesn't?"

"You're going to think I'm crazy, but I'm not, ok? I'm confused… Well… He … um….Every name written in the book? They'll die… It's a weapon of some sort."

L looked at her with unbelieving eyes. "Sounds like some bullshit he's using to cover up the murders. How would it even work?"

"Hey! He told me this! In his HOUSE! I was in a criminal's HOUSE, Ryuzaki!" She began to tear up. "I'm trying my best, okay?!"

L nodded and continued to work on his dessert. "Sorry, but a notebook? Are you serious? I was thinking sodium injections…"

"He admitted to killing Lind D Tailor…but there is worse news…"

L looked up from the cake to make his usual, wide eyed, long stared eye contact.

"He wants to kill Raye Penber. He wants to kill anyone who's onto him...What if he even goes so far as to kill his dad? What if he kills you?" She started to cry.

"Misa, don't worry. Light doesn't know my full name.. You don't even know it… But Light knows your full name. Hopefully you didn't make it obvious you're with Task Force." L didn't know how to properly comfort a crying Misa, but he knew how to warn her.

Misa scoffed at how callous he can be. He didn't even care about Raye? He didn't even care that she was crying? "Your name is Hideki Ryuzaki! I'm not dumb!"

"It isn't. It's L Lawliet."

"Your name isn't "L" it's Ryuzaki…" Misa rolled her eyes at how weird he could be as she sipped her tea.

"I lied about my name so Kira won't kill me… However, I congratulate you with my trust, now you know my full name." L gave her another grin. He wanted Misa to know who he really was.

Misa remained silent, sipping her tea. L slid over, to sit next to her. "I was right all along…" He whispered quietly, looking upwards with a confidence about him.

Misa broke down, crying harder. "You just don't get it, do you?! We're fucked! He could have written our names in it already! We could be dead any second now! Why won't you feel some kind of emotion, you machine?!" She just left a serial killer's house, Raye could be dead by now, Light is a serial killer, L lied to her for months about his name, and she now has a death note that she could get in legal trouble for if she isn't careful. She suddenly felt L's lanky arms wrap around her.

L did have concerns about everything she confronted him about, but didn't know how to express it or deal with it. It's so hard to feel distress when you look at things as an outsider who would rather observe. The goth's tears bleeding through his shirt felt damp. He looked down to observe her distress, beginning to feel empathetic. "I have feelings, Misa. I just don't show them as well as you do."

"You have feelings? What the hell does a robot feel anyway?"

L looked down to observe her reddened face and puffy eyes. Her mascara was running, her eyeliner was blurred, and her eyes were red… But she still was beautiful to him. He stroked her face gently to brush a strand of hair out of the way. "I'm not an emotionless robot, Misa."

"Okay, then prove it, L!"

L stared at her for a moment, licking his lips as he thought of what he could do to prove Misa that he had feelings. L swooped down, planting a firm but gentle kiss on her lips. She tasted like sweet strawberry rose jam. The lipstick transferred onto his lips after he broke the kiss, licking his lips to taste more of his beloved Misa. "What if I told you that you caused me to feel something that I never have felt before?" He asked as he brushed her cheek with his thumb.

Misa shifted her eyes in disbelief. Did her Ryuzaki just confess to both lying about his name and about his love for her all in the course of twenty minutes? Her cheeks were flushed pink and her stomach felt tight and tingly. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, remaining silent due to how surprised he was.

"I could fall in love with you, you know…"

Misa was so oblivious to L's affections that this came as a shock to her. Her eyes were wide and her face was as red as her lipstick. "You're serious?..."

L's dark, round, hollow eyes looked down into her bright, wide eyes. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Misa looked down and to the left, wondering what to make of of this. "You… You're serious, then?"

The investigator's hand brushed her face again. He reached towards her chin, raising it up to give him access to her lips again. He slowly reached his head to kiss her again.

Misa was calmer into this second kiss than she was the first one. She hugged him tightly, pulling herself closer to him, deepening the kiss.

The two withdrew from each other. L rose his head back up, looking at her, this time his eyelids were lowered halfway. He was still grinning at her. "I'm 100% glad Light's Kira…" L chuckled softly. He brought his lips closer to her ear. "I was getting really jealous of him, you know. I'd rather you be mine, not Light's."

Misa felt as if, emotionally, she were being dragged and quartered. On one side, she shared almost a whole school year with a serial killer. On another, the same serial killer may have killed a co-worker. On another, L just confessed not only his love for her, but how happy he is that her classmate is indeed, a serial killer. On the fourth side, she is devoted to L and would do anything for him.

"I guessed the right man and you confirmed it… I knew you could help me, Misa. Together, we could make a more perfect world. Think about it, the more creeps we catch, the more we could change the world. One can't alone change the world…."

This was a similar thing Light told her just hours ago…

"I owe you my life. You caught my worst enemy imaginable…" Misa said softly, looking into his deep onyx eyes with sincerity. "I'd do anything for you, L…"

"Would you even marry me?"

Misa was shocked at how straightforward yet reserved this man could be. "M-marry you?!"

L blinked at her with his usual spooky stare. "What? Was something I shouldn't have said?"

"N-no… I'd do anything for you… only… isn't that a little to early to propose to me?"

"I didn't say now, Misa… Maybe later."

Misa remained silent for a while, in L's arms. She buried her face into his chest and stayed there, trying to make sense of this.

"I… I do love you back, L."

"Do you think that we could… possibly celebrate solving our first case together?" L was never the most festive or outdoorsy man, but he wanted to impress Misa with something. "We could go somewhere."

"Like, out, on a date?"

"Yeah, sort of."

Misa unburied her head from L's chest and looked up at him. "I'd like that…"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Aside from just a few rays sunlight shining through blinds and onto the couple, it was dim. Misa woke up slowly, feeling L's arms protectively wrapped around her waist. She gasped softly and sat up, gazing down at her detective, realizing that last night wasn't just a dream she had.

Although L _was_ indeed distant and stoic, Misa hasn't felt this much adoration and affection for anyone since her parents and brother were alive (and, if she were to be quite honest with herself, she hasn't felt this much adoration and affection from anyone since her family was alive, either).

A soft, feminine hand reached down to brush against his soft, milky white face. She brushed his hair clear from his forehead. Slowly, she reached her head down to give his forehead a kiss good morning. She then lowered herself back down next to L, wrapping her arms around him, nestling her face into his chest.

She was smiling ear to ear at this point.

Her hug was so tight that it woke L up. He didn't flinch or gasp, he just opened his eyes back into his usual owl-like stare calmly. "Good morning, Misa."

"Good morning, Ryuu… Lawliet!" She planted a sweet, fast peck on his lips.

Although he is now well rested he still had those eyebags that she found so attractive. That lined his obsidian orbs in dark violet, making his gaze somewhat, almost, mysterious…

Misa really was sweet. "...Are you ready for more work on the case?"

The blonde gasped, remembering a horrible mistake she just made. Light told her, in the assumption that she is a Kira follower, that he is Kira. She forgot to arrest him! She forgot to do anything about it! "Ryuzaki!..."

"Something seems to be wrong…"

"Something IS wrong! Ryuzaki, I- I forgot to arrest Light! I'm so stupid!"

"...Although that's a horrible mistake, I wouldn't come to that conclusion, but go off, I guess." L sat up, biting his thumb and crouching in his usual pose.

The girl was scatterbrained, wondering what she should tell him next. "Well, I, uh. I found something that we need to talk about."

The indention where L's eyebrows should be rose as he turned his head to her's. "Yes?"

Misa got up and left the room to obtain the death note.

She handed L a small, black, leather notebook. It fit her aesthetics perfectly. "Is this your diary?"

"No, it's a death note. Light has one of these too, but I found this one laying around… Light claims that he uses it to kill his victims."

"Do you have Light's?"

"No… I was afraid that, if I took it, something bad would happen."

"Can you get Light's?"

"How?! How would he even let me?"

"How are we even sure that this works?..." L put his index finger to his lower lip. "You can just grab it when he gets up during one of your classes together. Try to be nonchalant…"

Misa nodded in understanding. "It's Sunday so we don't have classes together today."

"You know where he lives. Just snatch it."

Misa went red in the face. "Are you insinuating that I would _steal,_ L?!"

"For the better of the world, yes. You told me you'd do anything for me." L let his thoughts gather and let out a smile. " Besides! You wear a lot of black you would make a good cat burg-"

Misa rolled her eyes, crossing her arms. "What are you on about?! I'm not going to rob Light. I'll just "hang out" with him and take his book. Once I do, I'll place a replacement book in his room."

"That'll work too."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Misa's hands were clammy and her face was pale. She was in walking distance to Light's home. She looked back into the car, at the two men occupying it.

"What if he kills me?!" Misa whined, playing with a piece of her hair out of anxiety.

L bit his thumb and stared at her. "I highly doubt that'll happen. Misa, you have the second notebook. You wouldn't shake his trust with that fact."

Watari nodded in agreement and added into the discussion. "Besides, you have a phone. Call us if you need help, we'll be there."

Watari was such an assuring, wise person. Although he was L's adoptive father, he was like everyone's father. Misa gave him a sweet smile.

Watari lifted up what looked like a sniper's gun. "Trust me, dear. You're in good hands."

Misa walked up to Light's doorstep and Watari parallel parked a few blocks away to avoid suspicion.

She gave a knock and his mother opened the door. "Hello, who's this?"

"I'm Misa! Are you Light's mum?"

"Oh, Misa! That girl he went on a date with yesterday… ready for another one already? Wow, Light must be lucky." She chuckled.

She was so sweet and innocent. Misa felt horrible for her, knowing that her son is a mass murderer. She deserved another child like Sayu, Light's younger sister.

"I guess he is! I'm just here for a visit, I hope I'm not being too clingy."

"I'm sure you aren't."

"What's up?"

"Just studying, how about yourself?"

"No wonder why you make all A's. I just thought I'd make a visit because I have the exact same notebook as you!"

Light flinched in confusion and irritance at the blonde's bubbly, excited announcement. "How is that possible?"

She handed him the notebook and smiled. "I found one, that's how!"

Rem showed up in front of him, standing next to Ryuk. Light raised his eyebrows in shock and surprise from the tall, ghastly woman's presence. Her almond shaped yellow eyes were serpent like and her full, lilac lips scowled at him in weariness.

"I have an idea! So, do you think we should trade notebooks for a day? Maybe after we go for a walk?"

"A walk? Misa, I'm really busy, I don't have time for y-"

"Misa walked all the way down here to talk to you and this is your response?!" She let out crocodile tears, latching a vice grip onto him. "We're the only two humans so far with a death note! Doesn't that mean something?!"

Light sighed and patted her head. "Alright, fine… I'll go on a walk with you. Let me get something before we go."

With great stealth, she slid her own real notebook into her bag to hide it. Then, Misa took the crafted notebook out of her purse and handed it to him as he traded books with her. He noticed that she decorated it. With red lace, a bunny and a Bauhaus band logo… weird.

Misa eagerly held onto his arm as he walked her out of the house. Once they opened the door, Watari was hiding around the corner with chloroform and a rag, ready to strike. He approached quickly behind Light, who was distracted by Misa's annoying nuzzling of his arm.

Before Light new it, he was in the headquarters, chained to L with handcuffs.

Misa crossed her arms, huffing. "Couldn't you have chained Light to someone else, Ryuu~? It gets him in between you and me!"

"Misa, this is for the greater good… We need to solve this case."

Light was confused and annoyed. So, Misa, an airheaded, blonde Elvira knock-off, is secretly working with the FBI as a sugar baby for a detective?

L rolled his eyes as Misa clamped onto his arm. "L! I don't want us cuddling in the same room as this psycho!"

"So, I'm a psycho?..." Light asked, playing innocent, in a way. He was killing criminals, shouldn't he be a hero, in a way? She even told him how cool it would be if Kira killed Lind...Misa is a lying bitch, isn't she?

"Uhh, yeah… You killed like, 15 people at least!" Misa stood up, feeling red in the face, angry that _her_ L just had to be chained to stupid Light Yagami and now the two can't even have some time alone together.

L grabbed her by the forearm, pulling her back down onto the couch. "Do you want to be chained to me, too?" He inquired, whispering softly into her ear. She blushed at that.

"I-if you want that…"

L gave her a grin.

"But it just seems wrong... And weird to chain someone to you…" Misa sneered, pulling her neck from the two in mild disgust. "Can't you just like, chain him somewhere? Maybe confine him in a room?..."

"Misa, this must be done for the good of the law."

Misa scoffed, rolling her eyes. "First of all, who the heck does this? Criminals belong in isolated cells, not chained to Misa-Misa's boyfriend!"

Light cringed at the couple's bickering. He knew she was annoying but she didn't know she had an equally obnoxious boyfriend who had no concept of acceptable eye contact. He felt as if L was creepily staring deep into his soul.

"If you'd stop undermining my authori-"

"This man is DANGEROUS! What if he kills you?"

"Then I'd be dead."

"Great deduction, Sherlock! Which is why we should interrogate him from afar!"

Later that night, Misa sighed, leaning against the bed as she read some fiction books for comfort. She felt Rem and Ryuk's presence and gave them a sad wave.

The two inched closer to the melancholy girl sulking on the floor, who was listening to a depressing Joy Division album on repeat. Out of sniffles, they head her. "R-Rem?..."

"Yes?"

"You're powerful. Will you promise that L will never die from Kira's hands?"

Rem looked hesitant, turning her head to Ryuk. "Why would you ask that?"

"Light's a murderer! Light is chained to L and I - I love him! I don't want to lose him! I lost everyone else I love… L is the only human I have left for now…"

Rem was always so confused by humans. "I'm really just here to protect you. Why would L matter?"

"If L dies, I'll kill myself to be with him!"

Ryuk let out a snicker of amusement. "Quite the clingy one aren't you -"

"Shut up, no one asked you." She huffed.

Ryuk shrugged and went on chuckling. Rem remained stoic, looking at the poor girl who was so strong to have endured what she went through, but so vulnerable to this mean, cruel world.

"If it grants you protection to be with L, then I suppose I could…"

Misa smiled, still crying. She got up and hugged Rem tightly. "Thank you! Thank you, Rem!" She nuzzled the taller woman. "You're like a fairy godmother… Thank you!"

Ryuk appeared closely to the two ladies, crouching down to meet Misa's eyes. "Hey, if you grant me with a supply of apples, I'll do the same for you and this L dude."

Misa slowly turned her head to Ryuk.

"But don't you promise Light's protection?" She shuddered. "I'll only make the deal if you don't grant Light's protection."

Ryuk shrugged. "I never did. I just find it amusing to see humans like him or you go about their daily lives. It's like a zoo to me."

"Gee, thanks…" she sighed. "Well, a few apples is a steal for complete protection, for the love of my life, from two gods…" She smiled at the shark-toothed man, hugging him. "Yes!"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter: 11

It has been a week since Light's capture into isolated confinement.

Although there is clear evidence regarding Light's guilt regarding the case, people are still being killed by Kira, even if he is on surveillance.

As a way to keep Misa's promise of protecting L ,Ryuk revoked Light Yagami's ownership of the death note and continued the killings as a means of entertainment for himself and Rem. They wondered what would happen if L and Misa's suspicions were undermined, even if all of the evidence pointed to the boy genius.

L was sitting at his desk, which was a white table in a dim, grey room with screens in front of him. He was keeping a close eye on Light, whose arms were bound behind his back.

For the first week, Light Yagami was strangely calm about the fact that he not only was a murderer caught by the police force, but in confinement. It was almost as if he had something up his sleeve.

Now, all of a sudden, he had an innocence to his eyes. He looked lost and clueless, with a feeling of wonder and fear in his eyes.

Misa was at his side, taking notes for everything Light says for further investigation. She tried resting her head on L's shoulder, but fell off when he reached to press a button. She fell out of her chair and rubbed her head, looking up at him in annoyance as she got up. "L, that was rude!"

"Shut up, Misa."

"Hey! I'm your girlfriend! Don't talk to me like that!"

"The microphone is still on…"

"Hey! You don't want to be seen with me or something -"

"Why am I here?"

"You are a prime suspect for the Kira case, Light Yagami."

"Kira case? What the hell are you talking about?"

L chuckled as he sipped on his simple syrup, caramel in colour due to the tea leaves that infused it. "Don't try to tell me that you don't know. You aren't just a suspect. You **are** Kira. My assistant, Miss Amane, showed me a notebook with names in it that matched your kills. You even told her that you were Kira when she visited your house, under cover, to gain information regarding the case…" L rolled his eyes and picked a piece of prosciutto off of a slice of galia melon. " Don't try to tell me you forgot who Kira was…"

"Amane? You mean that fucking Ditz? You've got to be kidding me."

Misa gasped, snatching the microphone in great fury. "Are you calling me stupid?! Hey! At least I'm not dumb enough to show all of my evidence to a detective's assistant."

"At least I'm not dumb enough to go into a suspect's house."

"I had backup, Light! Ugh, first you go on your weird little school shooter killing sprees, and now you lie to us? Play innocent? I ought to kick you! Maybe that'll get a confession from you-"

L leaned in close to her,grabbed the microphone from her and looked at her with mild annoyance. "Miss Amane, calm down or I'll have to escort you from the room for a while to see the evidence regarding the second Kira."

"Second Kira?"


End file.
